


The Mad Tea Party

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaize Darkholme is the new Mad Hatter and Alice Evelynn remembers the second time he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad Tea Party

"Coming?"

His voice was on the other end of the trail in the wood. Hesitantly I followed him. I had to if I wanted any hope of receiving any help around this strange place. I ran up the path to try and keep up with the disappearing cat. My arm was killing me but I was glad that the cat lessened the pain down a bit; a fragment really. Anyway, I reached the end and continued to walk down to the house of the March Hare with no help of the cat. As I arrived to the house, owned by the Hare, which was also (no surprise really) shaped like a hare. In front of the house was a long table. A tea party was happening, I think. They were all asleep though and when I say 'they' and 'all', I mean the three bodies that were there. The smallest creature was a dormouse who was asleep and leaning out of one of the teapots, luckily without any tea. The other creature that was the owner of the house that was shaped like the hare was in fact the March Hare. He was leaning on the table holding a spoon like he was holding it for dear life. The last creature wasn't a creature at all but a man. He had wacky, curly, wavy hair that was black like mine and he had purple eyes at the moment but one was normal and the other was at an old angle. On his head was a top hat that looked like it was burnt and had a ribbon with a piece of card. On that card was written '10/6'. He looked like he had been asleep for quite some time, just like the others. 

As I approached the table all of the guests at the table awoke. The Dormouse yawned, the March Hare saw me and started yammering and stammering. However The Hatter looked up and smiled, showing all his teeth. His clothes seemed to also perk up a bit and brightened in colour. I looked at them all but my eyes widened when the Hatter jumped onto the table and walked along it, smashing the china and squashing the food. He got to the end of the table and jumped off, crouching before me.  
"It's you."  
The Dormouse got angry and lashed out of the teapot and landed on her stool. "No it's not!" Her anger, if possible, increased at the notion. "McTwisp Brought us the wrong Alice!"  
The March Hare had stopped rambling on awhile ago and pulled his ears down with... some emotion. "It's the wrong Alice!?"  
The Dormouse nodded at him whereas the Hatter shook his head to himself. "He's absolutely Alice! I'd no him anywhere!" At this he used his long and delicate fingers to pick me off the floor and picked himself off the floor and onto the tables. He went back to his seat at the other end via the route on the table and piled some random books on the chair beside him so I could have a seat.

"As you can see we're still have tea and it was all because I obliged to kill Time waiting for your return."   
He looked me dead in the eyes whilst having a goofy grin on his face. "Terribly late you know... naughty!"   
"Anyway Time became quite offended and there hasn't been a tick ever since!"   
The March Hare picked up a smashed cup and with his eyes popping out of his skull he solemnly said, "Cup..."

I sat down on the books which were surprisingly comfy for being hardback covered. He sat down on his plush seat on poured himself a cup of tea. Don't worry though, it wasn't the teapot with the Dormouse in. I smiled as the tea was pulled and realised that this was the funniest moment in this place.   
"Time can be funny in dreams."   
"Yes of course but now you're back you see and we need to get on to the Frabjous Day!"   
The other two, the March Hare and the Dormouse, rose up their cups and cheered with the Hatter. "Frabjous Day!"   
He leant his head to the side, whilst his eyes were going in the opposite directions. "I've been investing things that begin with the letter M." He leant forward and with a stage type whisper... "Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"   
"DOWNAL WYTH THE BLUDDY BEG HYD!" 

"What?"   
The Cheshire Cat, who had been at the other end of the table (opposite from the Hatter), wobbled his tea cup and put his head in his hand.   
"Down with the bloody big head. Big head being the Red Queen."   
I knew the Red Queen wasn't very much... liked... in this place but what's the commotion about her head? Knowing my luck I'll probably find out soon....

Sooner than I realised...


End file.
